Infantry
Overview These soldiers sweat bullets, bleed grenades, and cry because of PTSD. Infantry are tough front-line soldiers that can take and deal a ton of damage. Rushes / Rush Damage per Level 1: 2\+2 2: 2\+2 3: 3\+2 4: 3\+2 5: 3\+2 6: 4\+2 7: 4\+2 8: 4\+2 9: 4\+3 10: 4\+3 11: 4\+3 12: 5\+3 13: 5\+3 14: 5\+3 15: 5\+3 16: 5\+4 17: 6\+4 18: 6\+4 19: 6\+4 20: NA\+4 Features Level 1 Rush Take a bonus action to go into a Rush. While in a Rush, you get advantage on STR/CON ability checks and saving throws. You get a bonus equal to the amount shown on your level tree. You also gain resistance to physical damage. The Rush lasts four turns, or until you get knocked out or take a turn without attacking or taking damage. Combat Ready Restore 1d10 + level hit points as a bonus action. You can use this a number of times equal to half your CON mod (rounded up). Level 2 Into the Fray Your movement is increased by 10 feet. Level 3 Been in the Wars Choose a path Level 4 Ability Score Improvement Level 5 Extra Attack Level 6 Flush out +1 attack bonus against enemies in half cover, +2 bonus against enemies in full cover. War Path Improvement Check chosen War Path for more features Level 7 Experienced You gain advantage on initiative rolls. You can choose to use a Rush whenever you get surprised to ignore the affects of being surprised. Level 8 Ability Score Improvement Level 9 Never give up Reroll failed saving throws up to CON modifier times per long rest. War Path Improvement Check chosen War Path for more features Level 10 Suppression Whenever you may take an attack, you can instead choose to suppress a 15 by 15 foot square. Enemies in the square make attacks with disadvantage, and you can take a reaction shot if they attempt to move. Level 11 Aimed Shot Roll another damage die when you score a critical hit Level 12 Ability Score Improvement War Path Improvement Check chosen War Path for more features Level 13 Speed Demon Three times per long rest, you may take the dash action as a bonus action Level 14 Aimed Shot Improvement - Roll 2 extra damage dices on a critical hit Level 15 Unstoppable Force Your Rushes continue until you go unconscious or until you chose to end it War Path Improvement Check chosen War Path for more features Level 16 Ability Score Improvement = Level 17 Army Strong You gain cannot be frightened or stunned Level 18 Aimed Shot Improvement Roll 3 extra dices on a critical hit. You also crit on 19s (or 18 if you have the Even the Odds Feature) Level 19 Ability Score Improvement Level 20 Manufactured In Hell Your CON and STR raise by 4. Your max for these is 24 War Paths Tech (War of Robotic Secession) Cantrips known / Programs Known / Program Slots 3rd 2 3 2 4th 2 4 3 5th 2 4 3 6th 2 4 3 7th 2 5 4 2 8th 2 6 4 2 9th 2 6 4 2 10th 3 7 4 3 Level 3 APDOW usage Follow the Eldric Knight spellcasting tree. Use your APDOW to cast programs. Mind for Machines Double proficiency bonus for tech (arcana) checks Level 6 APDOW Combat UI If you take the attack action, you can cast a cantrip as a bonus action. Level 9 Blank Mind Turn any spell save type you are forced to do into a constitution spell save. Level 12 Old Enemies You gain advantage while fighting tech. You deal an extra die of damage against them as well Level 15 Extra Attack Nobility (War of the Seven Stars) Level 3 Call to Duel Use a bonus action to force a target to make a CHA saving throw of a DC equal to 12 + your proficiency bonus. On a fail, the target gets disadvantage against all other targets besides you, and you get advantage against the target. On a success, the target is still "marked" for the purpose of other features, but sufferes no other negative effects. You can only have one marked target at a time. Silver Tongue Double your proficiency bonus for persuasion checks Level 6 Brutal Duelist You can take an extra attack against your marked target. Level 9 Bloody Business Regain 2d10 hit points and 1 Rush upon killing a marked target. This feature only works twice per day. Level 12 Fair Fight Add two damage dice if your marked opponent has more health than you = Level 15 Extra Attack Brutality (20 Days Conflict of Sector WS-809) Level 3 Frenzy Whenever you enter a Rush, you can choose to enter a Frenzy. You can take an extra attack when in a frenzy. This attack has disadvantage, but if it hits, it does 1d6 extra damage. At the end of a frenzy, make a CON saving throw equal to 10 + (2 times the number of rounds frenzied). On a fail, AC is halved for 3 rounds and you take 1d12 damage. Master the Body Double proficiency bonus for athletics Level 6 Killing Fields Three times a day, if wielding an automatic weapon and surrounded by 2 or more enemies, divide the damage however you want around the enemies (max 5) for one attack. Round down on the division. Deal an extra 1d4 to each enemy targeted. You must choose targets before making the attack. Make one attack roll. The roll must beat each individual armor class. Blood Lust Extra attack Level 9 Fatal Mistake Use a reaction to force an enemy to attack you. This attack is made with disadvantage. If it misses make an attack with advantage against the enemy. Level 12 Opportunist's Folly You may take a reaction attack against an opponent that takes an opportunity attack against you. Keep in mind that you can only have 1 reaction in a turn. Level 15 Extra attack Luck (Freelance Work) Level 3 Specialist Double Proficiency bonus for any one skill Lucky Stars Reroll any attack roll, saving throw, or ability check once per Short Rest. Level 6 Semper Paratus Extra attack Lucky Stars Improvement You can now use this feature 3 times per short rest. You can now use this feature on any creature you can see, not just yourself. Level 9 Even the Odds You get natural Crits on a 19. Reroll any d20 roll you make if it lands on a 1 or 2. You can choose to take the average of damage rolls. If you do take the average, you must take the average of all dice rolled, not just the low rolls. Level 12 Specialist Improvement Choose another skill to double proficiency in Level 15 Extra Attack